


Drenched Velvet

by A_Dying_Wolf_Dying_With_Dignity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Dying_Wolf_Dying_With_Dignity/pseuds/A_Dying_Wolf_Dying_With_Dignity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin observes Eren while he fingers him. (That's literally it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drenched Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple months ago and it was just sitting in my Note files gathering dust, so I decided I would put it here. I've been experimenting with my writing style, so I hope this isn't too bad.

Drenched velvet - that was what it felt like for Armin's fingers to be up Eren's ass.

When they were first starting to have sex, he would watch Eren play with himself during the foreplay. He always got the front row seat between his legs so he could watch long tanned fingers slide in and out of himself until he needed something bigger to fill him with satisfaction. He developed the urge to pull those fingers out and drive his own inside. He wanted to be the one who made Eren feel good like that - better, even. It was about time he learned how it felt for his fingers to be in there.

It felt like drenched velvet, he learned.

The walls that made up his ass were smooth with the slightest bit of roughness that made up the velvety texture. Saliva mixed with lubricating oil allowed them to be slicked up inside so that it was easy for Armin to gently thrust two fingers into him. He explored for as deep as he could go before his knuckles barely passed through the rim of the entrance.

Meanwhile, Eren writhed on his back. His legs were spread out with his knees in the air. The position made it easy for him to lift his hips up to push back against those teasing fingers as he let out continuous moans during exhales and between his panting. Parts of the bed sheet were scrunched up beneath his clawing hands in his attempts to find a steady grip on something. Each time Armin curled his fingers or spread them to stretch him out further, he gasped. Every time he explored him deeper, he whimpered. This felt way better than all of those times he put on a show by fingering himself.

Knowing he was the only one who could make his lover quiver like this, Armin could only tilt his head and watch with intrigue. Eren's face was red and displayed beautiful facial expressions because of him, all of those noises spilling past his lips because of him. He tried seeing what reaction he could pull out next by feeling around until he noticed there was a small knot-like bulge inside him. He pressed down and rubbed it, knowing already what that was.

"Right there!" came the cry from a cracked voice. He continued rubbing and kneading the area to elicit more reactions from him. "Oh my god, Armin, _please_! I'm gonna lose it if you- _Ah!_ " Whatever was going to be said was completely forgotten and replaced by more delicious moans when the spot was pressed down upon harder. The only word he could clearly shout out was his lover's name as if it was the only word he knew.

It satisfied Armin, knowing he was the one reducing the usually tough, older boy into a mess of sweat and whimpers.

A third finger was added into the mix. Soon all three were thrusting against Eren's prostate until he was not whimpering but sobbing. Tiny tears from being so close but not yet over the edge protruded from his eyes. He could only clench the sheets in his fists. Buck his hips as much as he could against the slow agonizing pace those teasing fingers set themselves to. The thrusts felt _so good_ , but if only he had something _just a little more_.

"T-Talk to me," he choked out, spreading his legs wider unconsciously. "Please, I'm so close... Let me cum."

He knew Armin liked to talk to him during sex that he had actually been wondering why he was so quiet throughout the entire time. That mouth, normally hidden behind peach-colored lips, would spill out strings of words no one would ever expect to hear from someone with such an angelic voice. But he reminded himself that it was because those words would be meant for him and him alone. He needed to hear something just to drown out his own moans.

"Who knew you'd be wetter than I've imagined, Eren," he finally spoke up. His lips formed a straight line to correspond with the glowing intensity in his darkened orbs of blue. "Your ass is taking in my fingers as well as whenever I put my cock in you. All those times I've sat back and watched - I should've been doing this from the very beginning." Leaning down, he scooted closer between slender tanned legs so his mouth could reach his lover's. It opened to grant his tongue immediate access to the inside, but their tongues only brushed once before he cut the kiss short. "So gorgeous... almost as pretty as when you're wrecked by my cock."

Upon the last word, Armin thrusted his fingers hard against Eren's slightly abused prostate. The brunette released a shrill cry and felt more pre-cum dribble from the head of his neglected erection. He looked at Armin with pleading eyes, begging for mercy from his teasing.

"You're doing so well, love, lasting for so long like this. I'll reward you for your good behavior; I'll let you cum."

Eren felt fourth finger push into him. All four stretched out the rim as far as he could until he whined softly from the slight pain. He was reassured he would surely cum when he felt them thrust in and out of him. The more the pace picked up, the louder his moans became. He tossed his head back and forth, trying to feel more pleasure by rocking his hips to the rhythm he could now barely keep up with. Nothing stopped his mumblings of "Please", "more", and Armin's name among other things.

Armin, meanwhile, was slowly making his way closer until he was settled comfortably between Eren's thighs. He eyed how the aching erection before him was leaking heavily but unable to cum due to still feeling a lack of stimulation. He wondered if he should use his free hand to bring him further towards release, only to think otherwise when he pushed against the prostate again and got an ass clenching around his fingers in return. With his own cock extremely hard against his stomach, he could not hold back by simply listening to Eren's voice any longer. There was a reason why he had been holding back the urge to jerk himself off.

This reason was made known as he quickly pulled his fingers out. Eren was beginning to feel the emptiness when suddenly he felt something bigger and much, _much_ thicker fill his ass up all the way. Unable to cope with the feeling of being stretched out from the inside, he let out a strangled " _Armin!_ " and came. Armin gave him a couple seconds to calm down from finally reaching his climax, letting him adjust to his size while whispering encouraging sweet nothings into his ear. He told him of how good he was being and how beautiful he looked when he had his orgasm, of how he was going to burn that image into his head forever.

"I've prepared you quite nicely, if I do say so myself," he cooed softly, a smirk curled onto his lips. "That means your ass should be able to last for a long time with how long and hard I'm planning to fuck you." He listened to the small pleas he received in response, understanding that Eren was just as needy as Armin was feeling selfish.

Without wasting another moment, he moved his hips, and the sounds of their coupling mixed with all of the noises Eren elicited filled the room.

Oh, how Armin loved the feeling of drenched velvet around him.


End file.
